


Belle Before Midnight

by EmilieBrown



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella, Amnesia, Dark One's Dagger, F/M, Storybrooke, The Enchanted Forest, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieBrown/pseuds/EmilieBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Enchanted Forest thinking his True Love is dead the Dark One discovers that Regina has lied to him and Belle is in fact alive and has a new identity and no memory of him. Meanwhile, in Storybrooke Rumpel and Belle are preparing for the birth of their child and the impending threats on Belle's life by unknown enemies. Rating subject to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle Before Midnight

 

 

  **Belle Before Midnight**

_Prologue_

Long ago there was a great war; a war that raged between the Gods. The war ravaged the lands and left nothing but turmoil and despair, but that great war would end because deep in the caves of Eternal Darkness, deep down in the furthest tunnel there was a circle of the most darkest of beings human and creature alike around a cauldron that was fizzing and hissing and sometimes boiling to an extreme. The beings in question were making a creature so vile and hateful that one should cower in fear when he was unleashed upon this world. His name would and forever be Calloden the first Dark One. Calloden was the one to end such a disastrous war but the ones who made him into existence would regret his making for he hunted them down and murdered their families. He was pure evil and had no heart. No one could stop him until one day the last remaining survivor of the circle forged a dagger with unimaginable power. This dagger in question would have the power to control the Dark One and etched on the blade was Calloden's name. Calloden hating how he was no longer in control was able to change the enchantment of the dagger a small bit. He made it so that whoever tried to use the dagger fatally against him would become the Dark One themselves and feel all the pain that he had to endure and had caused. Fifty years after his small enchantment to the dagger the last remaining member of the circle tired of Calloden and ended him but he had no way of knowing that he would become the new Dark One. For centuries Dark Ones were killed and new ones were made until one day Zoso a Dark One himself tired of all the power and was able to con a poor old peasant man into becoming the Dark One. The most powerful Dark One in the history of Dark One's curse. His name is Rumpelstiltskin. Now Rumpelstiltskin became the Dark One with good intentions but as every Dark One before him he became cruel and hateful until one day he acquired a maid named Belle. Belle was only supposed to be his maid but he fell in love with her and fell hard. He foolishly lost his love to death and would regret it for years to come. But then one day her heard tell of a woman…a woman that reminded him so much of his lovely Belle he was forced to investigate. That is when he found out that his Belle was alive and suffering from amnesia. It was no surprise to him when he discovered that the Evil Queen was his lady love's 'Step-mother.' Rumpelstiltskin had to do something to get his love to remember him and do it where the Evil Queen would never know or suspect that he knew of Belle's existence. So he came up with a plan. A fairly good plan at that. He was going to have to woo her again…not that he had wooed her the first time…but not as the Dark One but as Rumpelstiltskin the man.

**_To Be Continued_ **

 

 **Beta-ed by:** Charlotte Ashmore


End file.
